Szívtörés
by Doriszka013
Summary: Egy újabb M besorolású, rövidebb szösszenet. Újra Holmes központú. Egy hamarosan véget érő szerelemre való homályos utalások. Indzsoj! xD


Szívtörés

Minden erejét összeszedve próbálta nem élvezni, de egyszerűen képtelen volt rá. Halk, elhaló nyöszörgései is erről tanúskodtak. Lábait széjjelebb tárta, Watson pedig beljebb csúszott, amire Holmes egy újabb, hangos, rekedt nyögéssel felelt; aztán a kemény hímtagját, - amely sajgott az érintésért - az ágyhoz nyomta. Arcát a kispárnába fúrta, hogy ha esetleg kiáltana ne legyen túl hangos. Watson egy önelégült mosollyal hajolt a férfira, miközben csípőjével egyre gyorsabb ritmust diktált. Megnyalta Holmes izzadt tarkóját, mire az alsó újra, rekedten nyögött.

- Watson.. – nyögte néha a kispárnába, mire az említett nagyobbakat lökött, és megcsókolta Holmes nyakát.

Nem sokkal később Watson lökött egy utolsót és – katonához méltó fegyelemmel – halkan, sziszegve jutott a csúcsra. Majd kihúzódott Holmesból, gyengéden a hátára fordította a férfit, és miközben megcsókolta, bal kezét a férfi hímtagjára csúsztatta, és mozgatni kezdte a csuklóját. Holmes kivált a csókból, elpirult, lehunyta a szemeit, és hátracsapta a fejét. Pár pillanat telt csak el, majd az ő teste is megfeszült, elfojtotta feltörekvő kiáltását, és ondója Watson tenyerében landolt.

Az orvos elmosolyodott és nyomott egy puszit a detektív homlokára, mire mindketten elmosolyodtak, aztán Holmes elkomolyodott.

- Watson! Hányszor kell még elmondanom, hogy.. ezt nekünk nem szabad!

- Ahhoz képest nem nagyon tiltakoztál.. – somolygott az, miközben Holmes homlokát simogatta.

- Gyenge voltam.

- Igen. Már vagy harmincadjára voltál az.

- Tehetek én róla, hogy nem bírok neked ellenállni? – az orvos felnevetett.

- Ezek szerint én vagyok a hibás?

- Hát?

- Te pedig túl csábító vagy.

- Csak te látsz annak – Holmes kijelentésére Watson gyorsan előrehajolt és mélyen megcsókolta a detektívet.

- Még az a szerencse. De ha nem így lenne, akkor sem engednék mást a közeledbe – Sherlock elmosolyodott és végigsimított John arcán.

- A kapcsolatunk akkor is tiltott; még Dadus előtt is – Watson elmosolyodott, elterült Holmes mellett, majd megkérdezte.

- Zavar, hogy mindig csendben kell szeretkeznünk? – nem nézett a másiknak a szemébe.

- Dehogy. Imádom a párna ízét, és hogy alig kapok levegőt – mosolyodott el erőltetetten, majd nagyot sóhajtva hajtotta a fejét John mellkasára, miközben a hasát simogatta. – Inkább így, mint sehogy.

Watson elhúzta a száját. – Igen – jött aztán a válasz. Hosszú percekig feküdtek így, majd az orvos felállt.

- Gyere, menjünk fürdeni! – Holmes hátat fordított a férfinak, miközben gyerekesen nyögött. Watson az ajkára harapott, majd eszébe jutott valami. – Ha eljössz velem fürdeni, elvisszük Gladstone-t sétálni – még mindig nem jött válasz a detektívtől. – EGYÜTT – nyomatékosított az orvos, mire Holmes kipattant az ágyból.

- Vállalom a fürdő szörnyűségeit, csak legyek veled, odakint – Watson mosolygós-szigorúan rázta meg a fejét, és maga előtt lökte Holmest a szoba másik végén elhelyezett kádig. A férfi magabiztosan lépdelt, de amikor a kádhoz értek kissé elbizonytalanodott és félve, a válla fölött Watsonra vetett egy pillantást.

- Leülni! – parancsolt Watson, miközben lenyomta a detektív fejét. Az egy halk morgás kíséretében ült bele a – még üres – kádba. Az orvos elnyomott egy mosolyt, majd langyos vizet öntött Holmesra, egy tiszta vödörből, amit mindig ő készített oda reggelente. Miután kiürült, beült a férfi mellé a kádba.

- Ugye, hogy jó érzés?

- Nem! - vágta rá durcásan Sherlock.

- Akkor ez sem fog tetszeni! – mondta John, miközben fürdősóért nyúlt, és tisztességes adagot juttatott a vízbe, majd –miközben Holmes köhögni kezdett az illatfelhő miatt – szivacsot is a kezébe vett, és miután megáztatta az illatos, habos vízben, szépen tisztogatni kezdte a másikat. A detektív ellenkezve nyögött, mire Watson felmordult.

- Ne csináld ezt! Ha többször fürdenél, nem kellene ilyen durván tisztogatnom téged! – amint ezt kimondta, beletúrt a detektív hajába, és azt is alaposan kimosta.

- Öblítsd le magad! – mondta Watson, majd magát kezdte szappanozni. Miközben az orvos öblítette magáról a szappant, a másik kiszállt, megtörölközött és elkezdett felöltözni. Már majdnem végzett, amikor John kimászott a kádból, és törölközni kezdett.

- Na, jó volt a pancsi-pancsi? – érdeklődött huncutul Holmes, mire Watson hozzávágta a törölközőt.

- Igen – mondta, miközben egy tiszta alsónadrágot ráncigált fel magára. – És te élvezed, hogy végre tiszta vagy?

- Olyan fura érzés… - Watson felhorkantott.

- Szegény, szegény Sherlock – ironizált, miközben magára kanyarított egy inget. Holmes egy darabig nézte a férfit, miközben öltözik, végül megkérdezte.

- Miért csíped ki magad ennyire? Csak a parkba megyünk!

- Veled ellentétben, én tisztán és elegánsan megyek emberek közé – a detektív elhúzta a száját, és felmordult. Miközben az orvos magára kanyarította a kabátját és kalapját, Holmes Gladstonra tette a pórázt; kifelé menet pedig ő is a fejére csapott egy kalapot, és – biztos ami biztos – menet közben a pipáját is elrejtette a kabátja zsebébe.

Mikor kiléptek az utcára, a csípős levegő rögtön megcsapta az arcukat, habár a nap vidáman sütött. Holmes sziszegve húzta magán összébb a kabátot, és Gladstone pórázát is rövidebbre vette; a kutya mindenesetre élvezte a kirándulást. Watson Holmes mellett lépdelt, és mikor feltámadt a szél közelebb bújt hozzá. A detektív elnyomott egy boldog sóhajt, majd Gladsone-t nézve szólalt meg.

- Watson. Fázom.

- Ez célzás volt? – emelte az égre a tekintetét Watson, miközben jobb karjával átölelte Holmes vállát. A detektív elpirult, majd hirtelen az utcára nézett. Senki sem nézett gyanúsan rájuk, sokan hasonlóan összebújva közlekedtek az utcán; amin nem is lehet csodálkozni, hiszen még csak tavasz volt Londonban, és még hűvös volt a levegő. Így lépkedtek az utcán, csendben egymás mellett egészen a parkig, majd ott Holmes elengedte Gladstone-t, leült egy padra, rágyújtott pipájára, miközben Watson egy elnyűtt labdát dobálgatott a kutyusnak, aki – minden erejét összeszedve – próbált futni kedvenc játéka után. Watson hangosan nevetett a kövér kutyus futásán, és amikor az visszahozta a játékot, egy alapos fülvakarással jutalmazta az ebet a kitartó futásért, aztán újra eldobta a labdát. Holmes alig láthatóan somolygott, majd mélyen elmerült gondolataiban. Éppen a lehetséges gyanúsítottakat sorolta fel magában, miközben nagyokat szippantott pipáján; amikor gondolatmenetét egy női sikoly szakította félbe. Megszeppenve nézett a hang irányába, miközben kikapta a pipát a szájából.

Watson éppen egy csinos nőtől kért elnézést, mivel Gladstone, túlbuzgó igyekezetében majdnem fellökte a hölgyet, miközben a labda után futott. A férfi pirultan és mosolyogva szabadkozott. Holmes szíve nagyot dobbant.

„Ismerem ezt a nézést.. csak rám szokott így nézni.. Watson.. Szerelmes lett abba a nőbe. És az a nő, ahogyan Watsonra néz.." Holmes tudta, hogy az élete hamarosan meg fog változni, és egyedül marad. Lehunyta a szemét, és miközben lustán kifújta a tüdejéből a füstöt, felállt és észrevétlenül elhagyta a parkot. A zsebében lappangó pár fontból ópiumot vett, és aznap este nem ment haza.

Vége


End file.
